


Familiar Feelings

by Baxter54132



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baxter54132/pseuds/Baxter54132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“1M 50RRY” I can’t help but to apologize; I’m her matesprit and I can’t even participate in one of her favorite activities. I bury my face into my knees, not wanting her pity and concern. I can feel the tears threatening the corners of my eyes, but I won’t let them fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So I think Mituna and Latula are my new OTP. I’m hopelessly in love with this ship.  
> I will try my best to make something in character and pointlessly fluffy.  
> This takes place maybe a day or two after Mituna’s incident.  
> Disclaimer: Homestuck and possibly my soul belongs to Hussie.

“th1s 1s 4 sk4t3bo4rd,” Latula’s grin stretches across her face as she pushes what seems to be a long piece of wood with four wheels attached to the bottom into my clumsy hands. I wrap my long fingers around the edges of the toy and lean forward slightly, suddenly feeling off balance from the extra weight.

I vaguely remember seeing one of these before, but where from? Latula has a similar one wedged under one arm and I can’t help but to feel like I’ve used this device before. I flip the board over in my hands and raise one finger to spin each wheel. A wave of nostalgia runs through my body and I shake my head, which only causes me to take a few steps to the left as I try to regain my balance.

A hand reaches out to grab my shoulder and it is firm and strong against my weak body. I glance up from my board, mumbling, “1M 50RRY” I glance up but immediately regret it as the softness in her eyes causes me to flinch harshly and I tug on my arm, freeing myself from her warm grasp.

I can feel her gaze on me as she drops her skateboard onto the ground, “th3r3’s no n33d to 4polog1z3 b4b3, 4r3 you r34dy to l34rn som3 s1ck mov3s?”

Sick moves? Is that what this is for? I nod once, not confident that I can form the right words. The board feels heavy in my hands so I place it onto the ground next to Latula’s. I stumble slightly as I try to stand back up, but fortunately Latula doesn’t comment.

After a moment, Latula places one foot onto the front of her board. She’s still smiling, that smile seems undefeatable, I wish I could smile like that, but whenever I try it’s lopsided and not even worth it. I shake the thoughts out of my head as I realize that Latula started talking and I completely missed it.

“W47” I wish I could sink into the ground right now, I hate having to ask someone, especially Latula to repeat themselves. Latula is un-phased however and is still wearing her amazing grin as she repeats her previous message.

“1 s41d, 1f you us3 your fr33 foot to push 4g41nst th3 ground you’ll go forw4rd.” Latula kicks against the ground and flies forward. Am I really supposed to be able to do that? She slides a few feet before putting her foot down to stop the board, and I feel a few butterflies flitter in my stomach as I prepare to kick off.

I kick with my foot, and suddenly I’m flying. I can do this! I hold my balance and I’m sure a huge childish grin is pasted onto my face. The ground moves beneath my feet and I go to kick again as I near Latula. Suddenly, the world starts to tilt in my vision. No! I will not let myself fall! I try to fight against the leaning, but suddenly I’m tumbling and rolling and I cry out as the hard pavement scrapes my knees and elbows. I eventually stop moving and just lay there, keeping my face pressed into the ground.

I can’t believe I fell, what a moron huh? I lift my head a few inches off the ground, then slam it down, augh I’m so stupid. I can hear some wheels rolling nearby then suddenly Latula is at my side.

“4r3 you 4lr1ght b4b3?” Latula places one hand onto my shoulder and I can feel her concern radiating even though I can’t see her face. I can’t face her right now, not after failing like this. As my anger bubbles up in my gut I also feel sad, because I know that this won’t be the only time Latula will worry about me like this. I sit up slowly, bringing up one arm to wipe my eyes as I try to force my frustration into oblivion.

“1M 50RRY” I can’t help but to apologize; I’m her matesprit and I can’t even participate in one of her favorite activities. I bury my face into my knees, not wanting her pity and concern. I can feel the tears threatening the corners of my eyes, but I won’t let them fall.

“1t’s 4lr1ght, w3 c4n try 4g41n.” Latula places one hand onto my back and starts to rub it in slow, comforting circles. I relax into her hand, then am suddenly reminded of my original thought.

“N0”

“no?”

I take a deep breath as I stand up, trying to form the words in my head before I speak them, “Y0U D335RV3 B3773R 7HN M3” I take a step backwards as Latula stares at me in shock. Her grin is quickly fading and I can feel my heart being crunched as her eyebrows furrow together. She doesn’t look like she’s going to speak so I continue slowly. “1M… 1M L1K 7155 ND Y0U… W3LL Y0UR5 S0 R4D...R4D1C4L” Damn, the longer this goes on the harder it is for me to make sense of the words jumbling up in my mind.

Latula’s eyes light up in understanding and suddenly I find myself drawn into Latula’s welcoming arms. My nerves scream at me to move away but Latula tightens her grip and the warmth flows into my whole body, gosh I’ve missed Latula’s hugs so much.

“m1tun4 b4b3, surl3y you know th3r3 is no on3 3ls3 out th3r3 for m3, 1’m hop3l3ssly flush3d for you.”

Latula’s words wash over me and I find myself calmed by her confidence. I can feel the fight draining from my body as I let myself rest against Latula. I don’t know why but I suddenly feel quite drowsy, like all this concern has stolen my remaining energy.

As I fight to keep my eyelids open, I notice something wet and teal running down my matesprit’s face. I reach up with one hand, caressing her cheek gently. Much to my joy Latula leans into my hand and I clear my throat, wanting to get these words just right. “H3Y TUL4, 1M FLUSH3D F0R Y0U T00”

**Author's Note:**

> Well? In character? Cheesy enough? Let me know!


End file.
